Mi único amor
by oceanonce5
Summary: Después que Hitomi se marchara, Merle encuentra el diario de Van y empieza a leerlo. Volverà Hitomi? Serà todo como antes? O ella se habrá olvidado de su amor? Mi primer fic!
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Mi único amor

Merle observaba como Van yacía en el suelo contemplando las estrellas. Después de la partida de Hitomi, el grupo había decidido volver a reunirse e ir a Zaribach para ayudar en la reconstrucción del país, y en ese instante habían hecho un alto en el camino para descansar y almacenar agua.

aissssssssss…

Merle levantó ligeramente las orejas y lo miró. Van estaba echado entre el césped del valle donde habían aterrizado, y suspiraba regularmente y totalmente ausente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Merle sabia que la causa de su tristeza era Hitomi, aquella niña rara y a veces tonta a la que había acabado apreciando después de todo. Desde que se enteró que Van incluso había abandonado el Escaflowne en pleno vuelo para ir a buscar a Hitomi, no, incluso antes ya sabia que el corazón de su querido Van ya no le pertenecería jamás. De hecho había perdido el amor de Van en el momento en que aquella irritante niña apareció junto a su señor. Y lo sabía… Ahora que ella se había marchado, quizás tendría una mínima oportunidad de recuperarlo…

aissssssss…

Van había vuelto a suspirar. "No, en que estabas pensando tonta, él nunca será para ti". Merle apartó la mirada bruscamente y dejando caer una lágrima se levantó y se dirigió a la nave. Van ni siquiera se percató de eso. La niña gata entró a la nave pero cuando iba a su habitación paso por delante de la de Van, y no pudo evitar pararse enfrente de ésta. Había revuelto cientos de veces las habitaciones de todos los tripulantes de la nave, a veces recibiendo duros castigos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido entrar en la de Van. En ese momento sintió curiosidad, y dudando acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta. Justo cuando la iba a abrir se detuvo: "¡Basta estúpida, olvídalo de una vez! ¡Él esta enamorado de Hitomi y tu no tienes nada que hacer contra ella! ¡No es sagrado puedes revolver en su habitación como en la de cualquier otro!". Así, más decidida, agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y entró.

No era una cosa del otro mundo. La pieza era como la de los demás tripulantes, un poco más desordenada pero igual. Decepcionada, Merle abrió el armario y los cajones de la mesilla de noche, pero no encontró nada que le llamara la atención. Y entonces se sentó en la cama. Y lo notó. "Aquello". Se puso de pie en un salto y levantó el colchón. Debajo había un librito cuadrado, con tapas de cuero y aspecto desgastado. "Eso sí que es interesante" pensó Merle. Cogió el librito y lo abrió.

"Van Slanzar de Fanel, Príncipe heredero de Fanelia

Diario de coronación"

"¡¡¡Su diario!!!" Merle estaba emocionadísima por su descubrimiento y sin darse cuenta lo empezó a ojear ávidamente. Las primeras páginas hablaban de entrenamientos, de la preparación de la coronación y la matanza del dragón. Ella aparecía esporádicamente aquí y allá, pero Van no le prestaba atención en sus memorias, cosa que la hizo enfadar un poco. En seguida llego a la parte que le llamó la atención: Su encuentro con Hitomi, y echándose sobre la cama de Van, empezó a leer.

«Rojo 5ª luna,

Hoy ha sido un día muy raro, he ido al encuentro del dragón para convertirme en rey. He cogido el camino del bosque de Fanelia y me he dirigido a las colinas de Ruuf. Ahí habían unas cuevas y en una de ellas, mi objetivo: un asqueroso ejemplar de dragón de tierra, la peor especie de dragón que te puedes encontrar, en fin hoy no ha sido mi día de suerte, entonces le he retado y la asquerosa bestia se me ha lanzado encima. Con unos cuantos mandobles de los que me ha enseñado Balgus le he plantado cara pero el bicho parecía inmune a mis ataques. ¡Entonces ha empezado lo extraordinario, he empezado a tener visiones! He visto una especie de terreno duro y rojizo y había como unas gradas de piedra muy bien talladas, en el fondo, pero lo más espectacular de todo era la chica. Iba vestida ¡Con pantalones! ¡Y enseñando todas las piernas! Parece que estaba corriendo o algo así, entonces he visto a otros dos, un chico y una chica. En este momento he sabido que me iba a transportar hacia este extraño lugar, y así ha sucedido, lo que yo no me esperaba era aparecer justo enfrente de la chica, ¡Menuda sorpresa me he llevado! Entonces he sabido (no se aún como) que el dragón estaba por llegar y sin perder tiempo les he dicho a aquellos tres pasmados que corrieran, que el dragón se acercaba. Finalmente (me ahorraré detalles, que hoy ya he escrito demasiado) he podido derrotar al dragón y he conseguido el energist. Entonces, cuando le he dicho a la chica, que por cierto, me ha salvado, que viniera a mi castillo que le daría la recompensa, ¡me ha pegado una bofetada! Me ha dicho que había sufrido que no quería que yo muriera, ¡Que YO no muriera! Yo que me había pensado que era una hechicera barata en busca de una recompensa… En fin, aún lo sigo pensando… Nadie salva a un desconocido sin esperar una recompensa, ¡Y menos a un futuro rey como yo! Después ha aparecido un rayo de luz y hemos sido transportados de nuevo al bosque dónde he empezado la caza del dragón. La chica parecía muy asustada, y después he sabido el porque, ¡Ella proviene de la Luna Mística, es allí donde yo y el dragón hemos sido transportados! Increíble… Por cierto su nombre es Hitomi, y es extremadamente rara, tanto en su vestimenta como en su forma de actuar… No me gusta, además tiene mal carácter. Esto es todo por hoy.»

Merle paró de leer impresionada, con que esta había sido la primera impresión que tuvo Van de Hitomi… Cuando se disponía a leer otro día del diario, se abrió la puerta, y Merle a penas tuvo tiempo de esconder el diario bajo la cama otra vez.

¡Merle! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿¿¿¿Yo???? ¡Nada! ¡Jejejejeejeje…!

¡Ya me habían dicho que te gustaba hurgar en las habitaciones de los demás pero no pensé que hurgarías en a mía!

Yo… Lo siento Van ¡ya me voy!

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, salió corriendo hacia su habitación con un nuevo propósito en mente: seguir leyendo el diario de Van.


	2. Capítulo 2: Soledad

Muchas gracias yubima-chan y sunmy por leerme y por los consejos, ¡me alegra que os guste! ahí va el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

Los personajes de Escaflowne no me pertenecen.

Habían pasado tres días des de que Merle encontró el diario de Van, y en ese momento esta se encontraba en la cubierta del crusade tomando el sol y pensando en la mejor manera de quitarle el diario a Van y seguirlo leyéndolo, pero en esos tres días el muchacho solo se había movido de su habitación para ir al baño, rechazando incluso hasta comer. Millerna y Allen habían tratado de distraerle e intentar que comiera pero la ausencia de Hitomi lo tenía consumido, y excepto una hogaza de pan comida bajo la amenaza de Allen de quitarle el colgante de Hitomi, el chico no había comido nada más… Merle no había querido intervenir, estaba un poco molesta por como Van la tenía abandonada e ignorada estos días, y pensaba que ya estaba bien que sufriera un poco. En este momento Allen subió a la cubierta. Sabiendo que solo había subido allí para buscarla a ella, puesto que la inmensa faena en la nave y el abrasador calor hacían que nadie se le pasara por la cabeza subir allí, Merle, que no tenia ganas de hacer nada se escondió detrás de un pilar y se dispuso a esperar que se marchara.

**Allen**: ¡Merle! ¡Sé que estas ahí, contesta inmediatamente y no hagas que suba! ¡Tenemos una reunión para hablar de Van y quiero que tu estés presente en ella!

¡Hombre! Eso sí sonaba interesante, era la primera vez que la llamaban para que participara en una reunión, y resultaba difícil no resistirse a salir y seguir a Allen como un perrito… Pero no, no saldría. Siempre la buscaban como último recurso y luego nadie se acordaba de ella. No, aunque fuera por su querido Van, no saldría: ¡Ella también tenía su orgullo! Apretó fuerte los dientes y esperó.

**Allen**: ¡Merle tienes a medio crusade buscándote! ¡Es importante baja por favor!

Pasó un minuto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego de este espacio de tiempo Allen dio media vuelta y dijo:

**Allen**: Bueno, puesto que no quieres bajar, cuando aparezcas que sepas que te encerraré en tu habitación y no saldrás en una semana.

**Merle**: ¡No! ¡Allen! ¡Espera no lo hagas! ¡Ya vengo!

"Lo sabía" pensó Allen sonriendo disimuladamente. Merle, que había visto su expresión, se maldijo y lo maldijo internamente. Hasta las piedras le tomaban el pelo. Suspiró y siguió a Allen por el pasillo de la nave.

Habían pasado dos horas. Merle estaba echada sobre la mesa y balanceaba ligeramente la silla. Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y de hambre. Los dos hombres que tenia a lado y lado no paraban de lanzarle malas miradas constantemente, primero por su postura y segundo por los rugidos de su tripa. Merle no entendía como toda aquella gente podía aguantar tanto rato hablando del mismo tema aburrido una y otra vez. Si eso era una reunión de los dirigentes y la gente importante, ella prefería de no moverse de su posición de último mono. Habían estado dos horas, dos horribles y largas horas hablando sobre la situación política de Zaribach, después sobre el estado de salud de su majestad el rey de Fanelia, y ahora hablaban sobre no se qué historia de fondos financieros del crusade. Ella apenas escuchaba. Había estado súper atenta y emocionadísima los primeros dos minutos, luego se había hartado de oír hombres viejos y bastante chochos (como pensaba ella) hablando de banalidades. Se puso a mirar por la ventana y a contar los hombres de la sala por enésima vez. Momentos más tarde le rugía otra vez la tripa. Pareció que finalmente a su vecino se le contagió el hambre, pues pocos segundos después del colosal rugido de Merle, al viejecito de su lado le sonaron las tripas, y rojo y avergonzado le lanzo una mirada matadora. Merle se aguanto la risa y se giró hacia el otro lado. Momentos mas tarde se reía a mandíbula batiente, puesto que el hombre de su lado había contagiado a su vecino, este al otro, y así hasta el hombre que tenia la palabra en ese momento, que al oír un rugido se sobresalto tanto que se cayo de culo a su silla. Entonces Allen tomó la palabra.

**Allen**: Señores, creo que nos hemos excedido un poco, vayamos a comer y prosigamos más tarde con la reunión.

Así, con bastante ruido todos los hombres salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al comedor. Allen le hizo una señal a Merle des de la otra punta de la mesa, y cuando todos los hombres hubieron desfilado hacia el comedor, se acercó a él.

**Allen**: Creo que la causa de esta interrupción para comer has sido tú, ¿no Merle?

Ella se puso roja y miró hacia el suelo.

**Allen**: Dejémoslo. Como estoy seguro que no nos has prestado mucha atención, te diré que se ha decidido que vayas a hablar con Van e intentes que coma un poco, espero que nos ayudes y le ayudes, últimamente parece que estés enfadada con él… ¿Os ha pasado algo?

**Merle**: No, te lo habrá parecido ¡je je je!

Ella no tenía pensado confiarle la verdad así como así.

**Allen**: Bueno pues espero que puedas hacer algo por él, ahora eres la única que puede ayudarlo

Merle pensó que si Allen pensaba que alabándola y haciéndola sentir importante conseguiría algo, estaba equivocado. Si ella ayudaba a Van sería por que ella quería, no por las palabras de Allen o de los tripulantes y los ancianos de crusade.

Después de esto Merle se despidió y se dirigió al comedor, donde un buen plato de comida la estaba esperando.

Esa misma noche se dispuso a hablar con Van.

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta. Van hizo caso omiso y siguió com el filo de sus pensamientos. Merle al no obtener respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí estaba Van sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima la cama, y balanceando el colgante de Hitomi distraídamente.

Merle: Van… ¿Podemos hablar?

Van no contestó, y al ver que era ignorada, Merle se puso en frente suyo y le arrebató el colgante de Hitomi. Entonces Van levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, y se percató que la chica gata estaba en frente suyo.

Van: Merle no te había oído entrar…

Merle: Van… Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti, hace tres días que no comes nada y a penas te has movido de la habitación. Comprendo que la eches de menos, ¡pero muriéndote no la harás feliz si vuelve!

Van:……………………. Tienes razón…

Y entonces se levantó y salió de la habitación."¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil?" Merle no entendía el comportamiento del chico, pero al menos había logrado que reaccionara, aunque lo había hecho muchísimo mas pronto de lo que ella se esperaba. Suspirando, dejó el colgante de Hitomi encima la mesilla de noche y cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta se acordó del diario de Van. ¡No podía dejar escapar una ocasión como esta! Muy deprisa, salió de la habitación y corrió hacia el comedor, donde des de un resquicio de la puerta, miró en su interior. Van estaba comiendo rodeado por el señor topo, Millerna, Celena, Allen y un montón de gente más, que gritaban y gesticulaban intentando arrancarle alguna palabra. Bien, tenía tiempo de sobras hasta que la tripulación se cansara de ametrallar al joven rey. E igual de rápido que había ido al comedor se dirigió a la habitación de Van, levantó el colchón, cogió el diario y lo empezó a leer.

En este capítulo no ha habido ningún fragmento del diario, pero prometo que en el próximo habrá, y mucho. Reviews please!


	3. Capítulo 3: La primera llama

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento por el megaretraso que he hecho. No tengo excusa. Aunque voy muy atareada, procuraré seguir con la historia a intervalos mas regulares. ¡Bueno pues aquí os dejo el siguiente capi!

--------------------------------------------------------------

«Verde 5ª luna,

Hace una semana que no escribo nada, la razón es porque ha ocurrido lo peor que podía pasar. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a Gaea, encontré a los hombres lobo, que nos llevaron de nuevo a Fanelia. Allí le mostré a mi pueblo que había conseguido el energist, y Vargas me felicitó. A la mañana siguiente, se preparó mi ceremonia de coronación y justo cuando ya me habían coronado, vino un hombre diciendo que nos atacaban. Era cierto. Centenares, o quizá miles de unos guerreros invisibles comenzaron a atacar la ciudad. Inmediatamente Vargas se puso al frente de todo y me dijo que cogiera a Hitomi y me la llevara con el Escaflowne, la armadura legendaria. Me dirigí hacia el templo donde éste estaba escondido, pero no tenía intención de huir. ¡Nunca! Bañé el energist que había conseguido con mi sangre, tal y como decían las antiguas escrituras, y lo introduje en el corazón del Escaflowne. Inmediatamente éste empezó a moverse, y me introduje en su interior. Apenas hube acabado de montarme en él, unos guerreros invisibles entraron en el templo, y me puse a pelear contra ellos. No los podía ver, pero misteriosamente, la chica de la Luna Mística sí. Me fue indicando a donde estaban y los conseguí derrotar. Luego baje a la ciudad y empecé, con la ayuda de Hitomi a pelear contra los enemigos invisibles. Llegó Vargas y me dijo que nos fuéramos, pero no le hice caso… entonces pasó lo peor. Para salvar mi vida, Vargas se interpuso entre un enemigo y yo, y murió. Entonces supe que tenia que huir para que no murieran más de los míos, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, una luz intensa nos rodeó y desaparecimos. Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en un oscuro bosque, era de noche y la chica rara no estaba a mi lado. De repente la escuche gritar y corrí hacia donde provenía el grito. Un tipo raro rubio la estaba amenazando, o eso creía yo, lo desafié i lo peor de todo: ¡Perdí ante él! Después me enteré que era un servidor de Asturia que es aliada de Zaibach, que según dice la chica de la Luna Fantasma és quien destruyo mi amado reino. No sé si creerla… Aunque sus armaduras son iguales a las que nos atacaron. Ella me echó las cartas para intentar animarme, no se como supo que me encontraba mal, debo aprender a esconder mis sentimientos mejor, soy un hombre, y ante todo, un rey. No sé qué estoy haciendo pensando en esa chica rara cuando acaban de destruir a mi país y he salido huyendo, aunque indirectamente, de la batalla sin luchar como lo haría un buen gobernante…»

«Lila 6ª luna,

Estoy escribiendo en la enfermería del Crusade. Merle ha llegado y junto con Hitomi han caído enfermas por culpa de unas plantas venenosas. Le acabo de aplicar el tratamiento a Merle, que parece un tanto celosa de mi "relación", si se le puede llamar así, con Hitomi. No sé por qué, tengo la sensación que "debo" levantarme y curar a Hitomi tal como lo he hecho con Merle. Ahora mismo la esta cuidando Allen, el tipo rubio que nos "recató", no me cae muy bien, aunque parece que a Hitomi le gusta. Y eso me pone de mala leche. No sé que debo hacer, no debería estar preocupándome por eso. Debería levantarme e irme a entrenar para derrotar a ese engreído de Allen. Pero… No puedo… ¡No! Un buen gobernante nunca duda y un maestro guerrero tampoco. Lo echaré a suertes. Si mi espada se cae hacia la derecha me voy a entrenar. Si cae hacia la izquierda, curo a Hitomi.

…………………… Se ha caído hacia la derecha………………Vaya estupidez. Me voy a curar a Hitomi, la necesito para derrotar al enemigo. Sí. Eso es.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… es muy cortito… No estoy nada inspirada y ademas no he escrito en meses. Sed buenos conmigo que es mi primer fic… ToT Venga besotes a todos y gracias por vuestros reviews


End file.
